


kyuline | birthday surprise

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: CNBLUE (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun thinks his friends have forgotten about him, but have they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyuline | birthday surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8june1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8june1983/gifts).



The only one who has an excuse for forgetting about Kyuhyun's birthday is Changmin. Frankly, he's shocked that Minho would forget, but he supposes the upcoming Japanese tour is taking a lot of his mental energy. Junmyeon's preparing to go to America by binging on terrible sitcoms from the 90's, so clearly he's occupied. Kyuhyun's not sure what Jonghyun's doing but supposes he and Yonghwa are holed up in a studio somewhere preparing a new album. Sure they all have excuses, but none of them are enlisted. Even that excuse weakens when Kyuhyun receives collect calls from Eunhyuk and Siwon wishing him happy birthday.

Kyuhyun flops on the bed in the now-empty dorms (empty of people, full of Eunhyuk and Donghae's junk), and opens the messenger app on his phone. He knows he shouldn't be upset, and he's not really. Everyone else is busy, he gets it. He would've forgotten Minho's birthday if Junmyeon hadn't mentioned it the week before. And sure, last year they were all together anyways so it was easier.

But... that pesky thought still gnaws at his brain. _But they still could've forgotten about you like they'll do when you're enlisted._

Kyuhyun tries to push the thoughts from his mind but it's no use. He's thought more about enlistment in the past few months than he has in his entire life, and now that the date looms nearer, Kyuhyun's been forced to come to terms with it.

It was weird when Kangin left, upsetting when Heechul left, and downright traumatic when Leeteuk left with all the uncertainty surrounding the band. Then the enlistments started happening in quicker succession: first Yesung, then Shindong, then Sungmin, the Yunho, then Eunhyuk, then Donghae, and then finally Siwon and Changmin. Changmin's had been the hardest, Kyuhyun decides. Either that or he's effectively blocked out memories from the day Leeteuk left. He wouldn't be surprised if that's true.

But now Ryeowook's date is set and he'll be next. And the last.

That is until the others start.

"How do you do it?" Junmyeon had asked Leeteuk. After all, he has seven members to send, not including himself.

"You buy a lot of Kleenex," Leeteuk had replied with a sad smile. "I'd like to say you get used to it, but you really don't."

_Swell._

Yes, there are more tragic things to dwell on than his friends forgetting his birthday. Kyuhyun pulls himself off the bed and hunts for his laptop. He sets himself up on the kitchen table and stretches his fingers across the keyboard. Sharing the dorm with nothing but clothes means there's no one to hog bandwith when he's in the midst of a Starcraft campaign.

Before he starts, Kyuhyun rummages through the fridge for some wine (it's his birthday, he does what he wants), when he hears someone pressing the buttons on the keypad for the front door.

Kyuhyun freezes. He isn't expecting anyone today. It could just be one of the managers, but should he put on pants?

Before the door can open completely, Kyuhyun makes a break for his room for some pants and shuts the door right as the front door opens.

"Surpri--oh," he hears Minho's voice. "I thought you said he'd be here."

"Manager hyung said he didn't have schedules and would be at the dorms," Junmyeon replies.

"Are you sure he's not here?" Jonghyun says. "His laptop is."

There's a bit of scuffling as everyone divests themselves of their shoes and jackets and makes their way into the dorms. Kyuhyun remains sequestered in his room, still just in his underwear.

"There's wine on the counter," Minho announces. "He must be here. Kyuhyunnie hyung!"

Kyuhyun snickers to himself but doesn't announce his presence. This reminds him of celebrating his birthday in India, when the only person properly surprised had been Cap.

"Somebody call him," Jonghyun says.

"I'll do it," Junmyeon volunteers.

Kyuhyun hears his phone vibrating on the table next to his computer.

"Well, that wasn't very effective."

"If his phone and his computer are here but Kyuhyun isn't, something must be wrong," Minho says, his voice carrying a worried tone. "What if he's unconscious somewhere? What if he got kidnapped? What if--"

Minho sounds so distressed that Kyuhyun feels bad for pranking him, until he hears a very familiar voice interrupt, "He's not dead, Minho, he's just being a dick. Probably because he thinks we forgot his birthday."

_Changmin._

Suddenly, the door to Kyuhyun's bedroom swings open and reveals Shim Changmin standing in the doorway, smiling mischievously. "Happy birthday, asshole."

"Fuck you too," Kyuhyun replies with a wide grin. "What the hell are you doing here? Did they let you out for good behavior?"

"I'm on leave," Changmin says. "I'm in the military not in prison."

Kyuhyun shrugs. "What's the difference? Set schedule, bad food, communal showers..."

Changmin smacks him but pulls him into his arms anyways.

"It's good to see you," Kyuhyun says, hugging him tightly.

By now the others have gathered around Kyuhyun's bedroom door to confirm that their birthday boy is indeed alive.

"Looks like you surprised us," Minho says.

Kyuhyun lets go of Changmin to hug Minho instead. "You'll get the hang of it someday, kid. Thanks for coming, really. Did you bring food?"

"Is that all we're good for?" Jonghyun asks.

Changmin and Kyuhyun exchange looks before replying, "Yes."

The five of them gather around the kitchen table after Kyuhyun moves his beloved laptop elsewhere. Minho and Junmyeon set to pulling out takeout boxes while Changmin uncorks several bottles of wine. Jonghyun pulls out a slightly mashed cake ("You should see the other guy") and sets it to the side.

Once everything is arranged, Changmin pulls out a lighter and lights the candles on the cake. They sing a rousing rendition of "Happy Birthday" before Kyuhyun blows out the candles. Junmyeon picks the candles out of the frosting so Changmin can ceremoniously smash Kyuhyun's face into the cake.

"Happy birthday!" the four chorus.

*

They spend the evening eating, drinking, and daring each other to do stupid things. Kyuhyun sits on the couch in his underwear with a glass of wine in his hand and frosting in his hair and can't help but smile at the ridiculousness of it all.

They leave one by one: Minho to recover before his early morning schedules, Junmyeon to go see his parents, Jonghyun to catch up with some friends, until only Changmin and Kyuhyun are left.

"So this was your idea, huh?" Kyuhyun asks, taking another sip of wine.

"How'd you know?" Changmin says. He reaches for the bottle to refill his glass.

"Minho can't keep secrets, Junmyeon can't plan things, and Jonghyun's idea of a birthday party would involve more guitars."

"True."

"How long are you on leave for?" Kyuhyun asks.

"Just today and tomorrow," Changmin replies. "I'm heading to see my parents tomorrow morning. I know you have schedules, so you can just drop me off on the way."

"So presumptuous," Kyuhyun chuckles. "But sure, I'll drive you."

They sit in silence for a bit, both drinking their wine.

"You know it sucks without you, right?" Kyuhyun says suddenly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Changmin replies with a smirk. But then his face softens. "For the record, it sucks without you too."

They fall asleep on the couch to some documentary on the History Channel about warlords in China. Kyuhyun's arms are folded across his chest, his head tipped back against the couch. Changmin's pressed against him, cheek smushed against Kyuhyun's shoulder.

*

The next morning, Kyuhyun finds it hard to say goodbye. "Next time, let me know you're coming so we could do something."

"Like what? Go to a museum?" Changmin replies. "Isn't this what we always end up doing anyways?"

"True," Kyuhyun replies. He hugs Changmin tightly. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too," Changmin replies.

They pull apart and Kyuhyun hands Changmin a plastic shopping bag. "By the way, happy birthday."

Changmin pulls out a pair of calling cards and chuckles. "You know I'm still going to call you collect, right?"

"Hey, I tried," Kyuhyun replies.

"Thanks," Changmin says.

"You too."

They hug one more time before saying goodbye. Kyuhyun turns back to the car and Changmin turns to his parents' home.

Kyuhyun gets behind the wheel and smiles to himself. It was a good birthday after all.


End file.
